This invention relates to improvements in a pourout fitment/closure for use on containers for liquids.
The invention has been primarily developed for use in connection with bottles for alcoholic beverages, particularly relatively large 1.75 liter bottles. In pouring liquid from such bottles, in the absence of a suitable pouring device, it is difficult to control the rate of flow of the liquid being dispensed, without splashing, spurting, dripping, or other spillage.
We are aware that others have previously proposed use of various types of fitment-closure combinations. For instance, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,975,947; 3,297,211; 3,311,275; 3,330,450; 3,361,307; 3,563,422; and 3,980,211. All of these patents provide a fitment depending within the bottle neck, recognize that the particular configuration of the fitment determines regulation of liquid flow, and are concerned with providing proper sealing relationship.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a pourout fitment/closure for use on containers for liquids and in which the fitment includes a generally cylindrical hub portion depending to within the discharge opening of the neck of a liquid container and which has an interacting structural configuration to regulate the liquid rate and manner of flow to minimize splashing and spurting of the liquid being dispensed.
A further object is the provision of a pourout fitment/closure having an improved sealing construction.
A still further object is the provision of a pourout fitment/closure that can be applied to a liquid container as one unit in a single manufacturing step.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, and in which drawings: